THAT Is Why The Cullens Don't Play Truth Or Dare!
by N3RDiixPANDA
Summary: Rosalie the hobo, Jasper the stripper, Alice the peanut, Bella the hooker, and Emmett the gay. What's more confusing is how Edward is wearing sparkly silver underwear. With Esme and Carlisle out of the house, they decided to play Truth or Dare. Bella decides to join but soon realizes that was the worse mistake she ever made.


**Author's Note: Hiya! So, this would have to be my first comedy/humor story about the Cullen's. :) Visit my blog. It's in my profile. :) I am planning to call this the THAT series. ;) Just so you know.**

**Chapter One: Game On!**

"Mommy Eddie! I'm bored!" Emmett groaned as he sat limply on the designer couch. "We know Emmett." Edward says rubbing temples. Could you just imagine what Emmett was thinking about right now? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That was exactly he was thinking. It's a miracle; Emmett's mind is full of the most ridiculous ideas and statements.

Suddenly, quiet footsteps echoed in their keen vampire ears. Bella was here. Edward's solemn face turned into a happy and bright emotion. A quiet knock echoed through the Cullen Mansion. Edward jumped enthusiastically in excitement and practically used vampire speed to answer the door. But sadly, Alice beat him to it.

Bella came in smiling. "Alice, I was going to answer that." Edward whined. Bella looked amused and shocked. She laughed loudly, "I think you've been hanging around with Emmett too long. Complaining IS contagious after all!" Alice smiled while Edward pouted a bit.

You could just hear loud guffaw from Emmett even though he is one floor away. Unexpectedly, too fast for her human eyes, Emmett appeared behind her. "BOO!"

Bella gasped and tripped into Edward's arms. She sighed a bit in relief as she heard Edward chuckle a bit. She was afraid that Edward would kill Emmett for doing that. "Mommy Eddie! I'm bored again!" Emmett sighed dramatically and held onto Edward's shirt for dear life. (AN: Could you just hear the fan girls scream?)

Bella laughed. That is soo Emmett. Edward was pushing Emmett as far as he could, but as we all know, Emmett was the strongest in the family. "Alice, please tell me Carlisle knows the cure for boredom." Edward begged. Alice smiled. "Didn't you hear dear brother? Carlisle and Esme are at Isle Esme. They are taking care of some 'businesses."

"Where is Carlisle when you need him?" He muttered to himself. "Don't fret brother! I have the perfect solution! Let's play-"

"No!" Edward says and tried to cover Alice's mouth. But she neatly dodged and continued, "Truth or dare!" Suddenly, Emmett let go of his squished brother and practically yelled in the human's ear. "YES! YOU HAVE TO JOIN!"

Bella yelled back, "I MIGHT BE HUMAN BUT I AM NOT DEAF!"

"I heard we're playing truth or dare?" A drawl appeared. Bella jumped and turned around. There was Jasper holding a rather thick book, sitting on a chair, and smiling coolly. "Holy Jasper!" Bella gasped. "Someone's missing…"

"Rosalie!" Alice yelled though she knows that vampires would hear here even if she whispered. A yellow blur zoomed in the room and stopped to show the stunning and beautiful Rosalie with a 'Seventeen' magazine at hand.

"Are you going to play Bella?" Alice asked, ignoring Edward's denying nature. Alice is an unstoppable force of nature.

In the corner of Bella's eye, she saw Emmett smirk and whisper, "She's not going to. She scared of itty bitty vampires."

Bella narrowed her eyes and said in a fierce voice. "I am! And I am NOT scared!" She huffed, crossing her arms and showing her maturity, sticking her tongue out at Emmett while smiling smugly afterwards. But that didn't last long as she saw Alice putting on her evil/game on face.

Bella instantly regretted her decision.

Instead of the usual perky voice, Alice said the next two words in a serious and mature tone, "Game on."

**Author's Note: A bit of a cliffhanger. :) I am accepting truths/dares through reviews. I will mention your usernames in my story. :) I am going to name this the THAT series.**

**I am planning to make sequels like..**

**THAT is Why Cullens Don't Go To The Mall**

**THAT is Why Cullens Are Banned From Family Feud**

**I CAN'T WAIT! THIS STORY is going to have about twenty or thirty chapters. :) The THAT series is my idea. No copy catties! :) Next CHAPTER HERE WE COME!**

**-N3RDIIXPANDA**


End file.
